


A Piano

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Children trembled when two alligators approached a piano.





	A Piano

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Children trembled when two alligators approached a piano. Their eyes were wide. They viewed the alligators using their teeth to wreck the piano. The Sewer King eventually appeared. His eyes widened. Children smiled. They were going to hear a vocal recital marathon. They ran after a spare piano was revealed.

 

THE END


End file.
